Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen
"Super Mythical Chi Beast, Daimugen!" : First introduced in episode 31, Daimugen is the largest and final Mythical Chi Beast to appear. He is a giant tortoise. Long ago, Daimugen fought alongside the Dai Tribe against the Gorma, but fled due to his dislike of fighting. For the next several millennia, Daimugen would disguise himself as a human, living among them in between periods of rest until he eventually forgot who he really was. During the Gorma Tribe's reappearance in the late 20th century, Daimugen's human incarnation befriended KirinRanger Kazu and resumed his true form to fight along the Dairangers once more. Unlike the other Chi Beasts, Daimugen is able to speak human language. In battle, he wields a pair of side mounted canons and his armor is thick enough to withstand even Daijinryuu's might. Eventually, Daimugen's fear of fighting was revealed to be the result of his first encounter with the giant dragon long ago but managed to overcome his fear to protect RyuseiOh. Kameo : Daimugen's current incarnation, first introduced in episode 22, Kameo is a pudgy and child-like man who loved turtles and was fearful of confrontations. He spoke in a Nagoya accent and with no memory of his previous life, made a living out of selling his illustrations and dreamed of writing children's books. In his first appearance, Kameo was out playing with his pet turtles when he witnessed the Dairangers perform the ceremony to give birth to Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger, only to be scared off by Byakko. Kameo would later cross paths with Lin and Shouji when he was running from the Three Gorma Idiots in episode 24 who recruited him to serve as umpire for the baseball game between them and the Dairangers. In episode 28, Kameo ran into Kazu, who was helping an old ramen vendor who had helped him on the day he had first arrived in Tokyo. Touched by Kazu's kindness, Kameo offered to help as well and while washing the bowls in a nearby fountain, discovered a strange crystal which later turned him into a tiny turtle. Though he regained his human form soon after, Kameo was so shocked by the incident that he threw it away until Kazu told him that the Dairangers needed the crystal to complete the Chi-Power Bazooka which Master Yufang had made for them. When master Yufang told him of his true identity, Kameo initially collapsed in shock. But after learning that Kazu had been possessed by a cursed Gorma Mask, Kameo accepted the crystal, allowing Yufang to complete the Super Chi-Power Bazooka so the other Dairangers could use it to destroy the mask and free Kazu. Later, after witnessing the Dairangers struggling against the enlarged Combined Four Deva Kings, Kameo used the crystal to assume his Daimugen form and combined with the other chi beasts to form the Heavy Armor Chi Palace to destroy the Combined Four Deva Kings. Afterwards, Kameo would use the Lai-Lai Crystal to change into Daimugen whenever the Dairangers needed his help though at times the crystal would backfire and turn him into a small turtle instead. Appearances: 22, 24, 28-31, 35, 37-38, 40 & 43-50 Super Mythical Chi Warrior Daimugen "Daimugen, Super Warrior Change!" : Like Ryuuseioh or Won Tiger, Daimugen is able to assume a vaguely humanoid warrior mode, rearing up on his rear treads while his cannons transform into arms tipped in five-barrel rapid fire blasters. Unlike the other two, Daimugen's warrior mode specializes in defense rather than offense and its primary purpose is to take Ryuuseioh into itself to protect it from damage while replenishing its energy. Presumably, it can also do the same for Won Tiger although it was never shown doing so in the series. Heavy Armor Chi Palace "Seven Star Fusion! Heavy Armor Chi Palace!" The is the combination of all seven Mythical Chi Beasts, and the most powerful weapon in the Dairanger's arsenal. First introduced in episode 31, Heavy Armor Chi Palace is formed by the Heavenly Chi Palace attaching to Daimugen's shell with Won Tiger stored inside the shell and RyuseiOh's warrior mode mounting the palace. Heavy Armor Chi Palace destroys Gorma monsters with its finisher, where RyuseiOh spins his Flying Dragon Rod like a propeller to raise it into the sky before the entire mecha drops from above to crush the enemy beneath itself. Cockpit 18 Thunder Ultrazord.png|Cockpit Notes *The roar used by Daimugen in turtle mode is actually the original one of Godzilla monster Angurius. *The actor who plays Kameo, Tomihisa Naruse, previously played Raita Ooishi (Yellow Owl) in Choujin Sentai Jetman. Appearances See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Mecha (Dairanger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai Mechas with human forms